1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recessed luminaire having a swivel housing which is mounted in a built-in housing, and more particularly to a halogen recessed luminaire which can be placed into cup-shaped holes in pieces of furniture, ceiling panels and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional recessed luminaires, the reflector, or a housing accommodating the reflector together with the holder for the halogen lamp, can be swiveled about an axis extending diametrically through the light exit opening. The swiveling arrangement is mounted in a rotatable ring or housing, thereby allowing the direction of radiation of the reflector to be set to any desired angle within a conical three-dimensional angular range by the superimposition of the swiveling and rotary movements. The ring or the rotatable housing is inserted into the built-in housing which results in a relatively large installation depth and a limited swiveling range for the reflector. The light is connected electrically via flexible cables which can follow the swiveling movements. The holder for the halogen luminaire is arranged centrally in the reflector, making an excessively large length of cable unnecessary regardless of the swiveling position. In this arrangement, the longitudinal axis of the halogen lamp coincides with the axis of the reflector. The reflector must therefore have a relatively great depth in order to allow the halogen lamp to be accommodated completely in the reflector and to avoid the dazzling of an observer outside the immediate range of radiation of the luminaire.
On the other hand, halogen luminaires with a smaller installation depth are known. These halogen lamps are arranged obliquely or at right angles to the axis of the reflector. In the known luminaires of this design, there is, however, no possibility of varying the direction of radiation.